Bed
The Bed '''is a structure in Granny and Granny: Chapter 2 that the Player can hide under. They may keep the Player hidden from Granny depending on certain conditions detailed below. Mechanics To hide under '''Beds, simply stand near the Bed and then press the Bed icon in the top right corner of the screen to immediately hide. To get out from underneath, press the icon again, and you will get out immediately. When the Player gets out from under a Bed, they will be in the same position they were standing in when they got under the Bed. If Granny enters a room where you are hiding under a Bed, she will not notice you and leave shortly after (she may also place a Bear Trap) but if Granny sees you go under the Bed, she will stand by the Bed for a few seconds before dropping down to all fours to jumpscare the Player. But this jumpscare has only a 1 in 3 likelihood of occurring. Appearance The Bed is on a weathered, dark, wooden base with four darker wooden legs. On top of this is a purposefully thin reddish-brown mattress. The Bed is missing any form of a blanket and on the end of it, there is a stained grey pillow. This shows how poorly Granny treats her Victims. Locations There are three Beds throughout the house. bed.]] * The first Bed is found inside the Starting Bedroom and it is the Bed where the Player begins each day. Unless there is little time, hiding in the Cabinet of this room is better as when Granny leaves, the Player will be able to tell if she went downstairs or not. * Another Bed can be found in Bedroom 1 and is the only hiding place in this room. The Player is able to tell where Granny goes when she leaves, however they cannot pinpoint her exact location due to the layout of the Upper Floor. * The final Bed is located in Bedroom 2 and provides a similar view to the Bed in Bedroom 1, but the Player can tell if Granny has gone downstairs. This is arguably the best Bed as it is the only one that allows the Player to see Granny go downstairs. Trivia *The Bed is generally a better hiding place than the Cabinet due to the instant hiding. However, Beds are usually located in inferior positions, forcing the Player to guess when it is safe to leave. * Nobody knows which Bed belongs to Granny. * Not a single Bed has a blanket, showing how poorly Granny treats her victims. * Hiding under a Bed whilst Granny is looking is the only way to trigger the alternate jumpscare. * Every Bed is located on the Upper Floor. * Occasionally Granny may place a Bear Trap right in front of the Bed, forcing you to step on it when you leave. This usually results in getting knocked out unless you can remove the trap and hide again before Granny sees you. * There are 3 Beds throughout the house, so there are more Beds than Chests (2), Tunnels (2), and Cars (1), but less than the number of Cabinets (4). * Once you reach Day 4, blood will begin to appear on the Bed in the Starting Bedroom. *Bedroom 2 has the best Bed but take caution as when Granny is going down the stairs, she may see you peeking from upstairs and run back up to your location. To prevent this the Player should crouch rather than standing up. *Sometimes if you are lucky, Granny will not knock you out even when she sees you crawl under the Bed. Instead, she will just stand by the bed for a few moments and then walk away. *An item can be safely dropped onto a bed without making any noise. Although sometimes the item may slip between the bed and the wall if thrown carelessly, creating noise and alerting Granny. *Like the Chest and the Car, the Player can strangely turn his head 360 degrees. Category:Structures Category:Hiding Places Category:Home Stuff Category:Bedroom